Boss Mabel
"Boss Mabel" is the 13th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It will premiere on February 15th, 2013. Overview Stan challenges Mabel to run the Shack when she questions his bossing methods. Synopsis It starts with Stan, Dipper, and Mabel sitting around the television, watching "Cash Wheel". The wheel on tv lands on Cash Shower, flooding the man on TV with money, the other contestants take some, and he punches them down. Stan laughs and says he likes his style. A busload of tourists arrives and Stan looks out the window and tells Wendy to raise the prices. When she raises it to $20 he says to raise it to $200. Dipper tells Stan that he must see customers as wallets with legs. Stan says he doesn't, but when he looks to the customers, he sees wallets with legs. One of the customers vomits (while an imagined wallet) and Stan tells Dipper to clean it up. While giving a tour of the shack, Stan shows the tourists several of his attractions, including "The Wolf Boy" who is really just Dipper dressed as a wolf File:S1e13 Dipper is shy.gif It then switches to Mabel at the cash register. She talks about Mystery Shack bumper stickers. One woman asks how much is one. Mabel says it's free and she gives it away. Unfortunately, Stan spots her and is mad at her. Mabel then says that Stan should have manners. She puts stickers that say Please and Thank you on Stan. Stan takes them off while saying "The word please doesn't make me any money kid." Dipper and Mabel then criticize Stan's work methods. Mabel writes a complaint. Then Soos, Wendy, Mabel and Dipper paint the mystery shack sign with sparkles. They talk about what they don't like about the way the shack is run. Mabel goes to complain about Stan rejecting one of Soos's ideas, and they end up making a bet. If Stan earns more money on his 3 day vacation than Mabel while she runs the Mystery Shack, Mabel has to wear a shirt around that says "Loser". If Mabel earns more, Stan has to sing a song about apologizing and to let Mabel run the shack for the rest of the summer. Stan's vacation is to compete on the game show "Cash Wheel" and try to make money on the show. While Stan is away, Mabel tries to make things better by leting the shack employes do what they want to do. She first asks Wendy how to make the shack more Wendy friendly. Wendy says she wants to hang out with friends while at work. Mabel lets her. Mabel gives Soos the queshiony the queshtion mark outfit. Then she shows Dipper his wolf costume. She then puts it in the papper shreader. She then tells Dipper to find a creature in the forest for an attraction. Dipper is excited and goes out hunting. Credits * Story by: **Tommy Reahead * Written by: **Tim McKeon **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **John Aoshima * Storyboards by: **Chris Sonnenburg **Niki Yang * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy Corduroy ** Jessica DiCicco - Tambry ** Michael Rianda - Lee and Thompson * Additional Voices ** Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles ** Jennifer Cody ** Jessica DiCicco ** Alex Hirsch ** Michael Rianda ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Fred Tatasciore ** Kari Wahlgren Production notes :''See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. '' Trivia *The 618 that appears on the cash register is similar to its appearance in "Tourist Trapped." *On the bulletin board in Stan's office there appears to be a question mark made by pink tacks *This is the first episode to come after the show's first hiatus. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that read "SVZEB RH GSV SVZW GSZG DVZIH GSV UVA." Once decoded, it reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ". Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes